deroderidderfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Overleg gebruiker:Station7
Archieven *Archief 1 Infobox DE LAATSTE WAARSCHUWING - DE BOZE Hallo! Juist nieuw hier :) Ik heb een vraag ivm met de gigantische demoon die achter Merlijn te zien is op de 1e pagina van de Laatste Waarschuwing. Zou dit misschien de Boze alias Satan kunnen zijn? Kan iemand hier mij op antwoorden aub? thumb|left Groetjes, Pst1985 Hoi, zijn er nog pagina's die de oude infobox gebruiken? Ik kan nu wel even helpen :) YATTA ヽ( ° ヮ° )ﾉ ☆ |　2014年12月15日、11:31:48 Nee, alle oude infoboxen zijn vervangen. :) --Station7 (overleg) 15 dec 2014 11:33 (UTC) :Wauw, goed gewerkt! En gefeliciteerd met de 5000 pagina's. Als je het trouwens nog niet had gemerkt, De Rode Ridder Wiki staat bovenaan in de navigatie nu, onder de titel "Strips" :p ik heb het nieuwe album er vandaag ook bijgeplaatst, dus tegen morgen is die hopelijk over heel Wikia te zien. :Als je trouwens bijpassende infoboxen wil voor bv. stripboeken (in het rood of goud ofzo) dan moet je het maar zeggen. Die maak ik dan wel op een moment dat ik meteen kan meehelpen ze in de nieuwe infobox te zetten. :YATTA ヽ( ° ヮ° )ﾉ ☆ |　2014年12月15日、11:38:54 ::Kun je het me even laten zien bij welke navigatie? Dank je. Ik werk graag op de site. --Station7 (overleg) 15 dec 2014 11:40 (UTC) :::Hier heb je een plaatje — http://nl.deroderidder.wikia.com/wiki/Overleg_gebruiker:Station7?uselang=nl :::Hij staat er in totaal tweemaal op: 1x voor het nieuwe album en 1x als wiki zelf. :::YATTA ヽ( ° ヮ° )ﾉ ☆ |　2014年12月15日、11:43:55 ::::OK, maar in mijn navigatie is wel in het Engels. Alleen via je de methode die hier naar mijn heb verzonden kan ik het in het Nederlands bekijken. --Station7 (overleg) 15 dec 2014 11:48 (UTC) :::::Je kan je instellingen wel naar het Nederlands zetten via Speciaal:Voorkeuren, onder "Appearance" (of "Uiterlijk" in het Nederlands). Dan krijg je ook de Wikia-berichten (die rechtsonderaan je scherm doorgaans? over nieuwe updates en zo) alleen in het Nederlands. Wij Helpers sturen die minder vaak ;) alleen voor wiki van de maand en echt belangrijke dingen etc. :::::YATTA ヽ( ° ヮ° )ﾉ ☆ |　2014年12月15日、11:51:00 Maar als je vraagt of je nog iets te doen hebt, dan zeg ik genoeg. ;) Er valt hier nog meer dan genoeg te doen. :) Maar dan heb je dadelijk geen tijd voor je eigen. :O --Station7 (overleg) 15 dec 2014 22:34 (UTC) Lijst van alle strips Hoi, ik vroeg me af of er al zo'n pagina bestond? Eentje die alle strips opsomt, gelijkaardig aan wikipedia:nl:Lijst van albums van De Rode Ridder. Indien niet denk ik dat dat wel nuttig zou zijn :) en ik vind het ook niet erg om er wat mee te helpen ook. YATTA ヽ( ° ヮ° )ﾉ ☆ 2015年06月06日、11:35:21 Nu wel ;) Trouwens, ik vind het edit systeem momenteel niet zo fijn. Kan daar iets aan gedaan worden? --Station7 (overleg) 6 jun 2015 11:44 (UTC) :Je bedoelt de visuele bewerker? Je kan zelf kiezen welke bewerkingsmodus je gebruikt in Speciaal:Voorkeuren. :YATTA ヽ( ° ヮ° )ﾉ ☆ 2015年06月06日、11:55:48 Oh, gelukkig :) Dank je Yatalu. :D --Station7 (overleg) 6 jun 2015 11:59 (UTC) Hi Station7 Hi Robert! It's me, Julietfan2626 (this is my new account) I was just thinking about you and this wiki so decided to check it out and was surprised to see you still editing it!! http://onceuponatimeabc.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat Come here some time if I'm there and we can chat I'd like to catch up with you :D CoyoteDork (overleg) 10 jun 2015 01:29 (UTC) This Wiki, is as you see, created by me. I'm a huge fan of De Rode Ridder (The Red Knight). :) Coincidentally or not, I was just thinking about you a few days ago. Glad to see you're still around. :D If I forgot to come there...you can always come here. :) --Station7 (overleg) 10 jun 2015 12:46 (UTC) Come come we're in chat :D CoyoteDork (overleg) 10 jun 2015 19:07 (UTC) Globale navigatie Aangezien ik herinner dat je me ooit vroeg over deze wiki in de globale navigatie, dacht ik dat het misschien handig was als je de navigatie ook voor Engelstaligen zou weergeven in het Nederlands, zoals dat het geval is op w:c:nl.community. Ik kan dit dan voor je aanpassen. :) Je mag me trouwens ook gerust altijd een berichtje laten wanneer er een nieuwe strip pas uitgekomen is. Dan kan ik die er dan meteen ook in plaatsen. YATTA ヽ( ° ヮ° )ﾉ ☆ 2015年10月12日、10:52:18 OK, ik weet het ergens wel dat we het besproken hebben, maar wil je dat doen? :) --Station7 (overleg) 12 okt 2015 17:11 (UTC) De meest recente is trouwens De Klauw, maar binnenkort komt De Drakar des Doods (1 december). --Station7 (overleg) 12 okt 2015 17:12 (UTC) :Oké, heb het aangepast, zie MediaWiki:Global-navigation-hubs-menu/en (: het updatet automatisch wanneer ik de Nederlandse versie voor heel Wikia aanpas, dus verder hoef je er niets aan te doen. Ik zal de nieuwe strip er ook later vandaag inzetten, maar waarschijnlijk vergeet ik tegen 1 december al wel dat ik er nog 1tje moet doen > < :YATTA ヽ( ° ヮ° )ﾉ ☆ 2015年10月13日、09:01:08 Maar wat had het te maken met voor Engelstaligen? :) --Station7 (overleg) 13 okt 2015 10:00 (UTC) :Wie zijn voorkeuren nu op Engels heeft staan ziet nog steeds de Nederlandse versie van die navigatie (: :YATTA ヽ( ° ヮ° )ﾉ ☆ 2015年10月13日、03:38:44 10000 artikels Gefeliciteerd met de tienduizend artikels! Goed gewerkt en ik hoop dat de volgende tienduizend ook nog mogen komen ;) Ik heb een bericht op Facebook geplaatst en vanuit Facebook wordt dan ook automatisch getweet (: Als je Facebook of Twitter hebt, mag je dat gerust altijd delen/liken/retweeten (geen verplichting!). In ieder geval wel een dikke proficiat :D ik denk niet dat ik het zelf zou kunnen haha YATTA ヽ( ° ヮ° )ﾉ ☆ 2016年02月07日、13:28:28 Ik heb het gedeeld via mijn eigen account. :D --Station7 (overleg) 7 feb 2016 13:49 (UTC) Beste Robert, Eerst en vooral wil ik je feliciteren met het oprichten van deze rode ridder wiki. Het lijkt een echt titanenwerk. Ik ben altijd een stripliefhebber geweest en de rode ridder behoort tot mijn favoriete reeksen; dus ik heb hier al veel artikels gelezen. Ik denk een inconsistentie ontdekt te hebben waar ik op wou wijzen: het artikel ARNOLD VAN RODE zegt dat Arnold de vader was van Johan, Amelrick en Hugo. Het artikel JAN VAN HORST lijkt dan weer te stellen dat Arnold via zijn tweede huwelijk de vader was van Jan Van Horst en dus eigenlijk de grootvader van Johan omdat Johan door Jan geadopteerd was. Het artikel JOHAN VAN HORST vermeldt dan weer het volgende: "Zijn moeder had ook 2 kinderen met een man van de Pynnock familie waar zijn 2 half-broers uitkwamen: Hugo en Amelrick Pynnock32. Johan heeft ook nog een broer, die nooit gezien is in de strips". Dus is Arnold NIET de vader van Amelrick en Hugo en is het de moeder die de gemeenschappelijke ouder is van Johan, Amelrick en Hugo? Bij mijn weten werd er in de strips ook nooit verwezen naar een broer van de rode ridder. Informatie hierover weet ik staan in het album 'de heren van rode' waar Urban de nar en Amelrick vertellen dat Johan schildknaap werd van Jan Van Horst (een kind uit het tweede huwelijk van Arnold van Rode) en ook zijn aangenomen zoon. Hoe Johan dan precies de halfbroer is van Amelrick blijft wel onduidelijk. Met vriendelijke groeten, Jeroen Eeckhaut jeroen.eeckhaut@hotmail.be Dank je Jeroen voor je reactie. Ik zal de inconsistentie dadelijk aanpassen. Nee, Johan van Horst is de zoon van Arnold van Rode uit een tweede huwelijk. Amelrick Pynnock en Hugo Pynnock zijn beide ook zoons van deze Amelrick aangezien ze Johans halfbroers zijn. Johan was echter geadopteerd door Jan van Horst en kreeg zo de achternaam van Horst, maar in de nieuwe reeks worden beide achternamen "van Horst" en "van Rode" gebruikt. We hebben hier ook nog een artikel van: Johan van Rode. En die "grootmoeder" van Johan, Hugo en Amelrick is door mij zelf uit de lucht gevallen, maar die niet-genoemde broer van Johan stond op een andere site die ik destijds als "bron", maar eigenlijk klopt dit niet. Johans enige broers (of in dit geval halfbroers zijn Hugo en Amelrick Pynnock). --Station7 (overleg) 22 jul 2016 07:17 (UTC) Correctie Jeroen: Johan is NIET de zoon van Arnold van Rode, dat is Jan van Horst. Johan werd de aangenomen zoon van Jan van Horst. --Station7 (overleg) 22 jul 2016 17:45 (UTC) Dag Robert, We dienen het dus zo op te vatten dat Jan Van Horst de biologische vader was van Amelrick en Hugo en dat Johan daarom hun halfbroer is? Ik bedenk nu ook dat Johan in 'De heren van rode' vermeldde dat hij een jeugdliefde had ('Je herinnert me aan een meisje waar ik van hield. Ze bleef echter onbereikbaar voor mij'). Misschien kun je dat toevoegen waar eerst stond 'Johan had ook nog een broer die nooit in de stripreeks verscheen'. Mvg, Jeroen. Hallo Jeroen. Daar dacht ik ook aan, maar in de albums waarin Jan van Horst genoemd wordt, wordt niet gezegd dat hij de vader is van Johan van Horst en Hugo en Amelrick Pynnock. Daar moeten we van uitgaan, denk ik dan maar. Ironisch genoeg kreeg Amelrick Pynnock op de Expositie van De Rode Ridder de naam "van Rode", dus Amelrick van Rode. Dat maakt de boel nog lekker ingewikkelder. Ook Johan wordt de Heer van Rode genoemd in De Heren van Rode. En hij is toch een halfbroer van Amelrick en Hugo Pynnock (tweemaal bevestigd). Maar waarom zou Jan van Horst Johan adopteren, als zijn vader, Arnold van Rode gelinkt is op een manier aan de broers Pynnock, die ook heren van Rode worden genoemd. Wat klopt: *Arnold van Rode is de vader van Jan van Horst *Johan is de halfbroer van de broers Amelrick en Hugo Pynnock Maar toch twijfel ik...er staan niet voor niks dubbele punten tussen ...Magors lijnen in De Witte Duisternis. Ik denk dat Johan wel een zoon is van Arnold van Rode, hoe komt hij anders aan de naam van Rode? --Station7 (overleg) 22 jul 2016 22:35 (UTC) Trouwens Jeroen, ik heb deze discussie even op een andere pagina gezet rond Johans adoptievader en "vader". Maar daar ga ik proberen Dr. matlock van te overtuigen. Ik denk dat Arnold van Rode wel Johans vader is, en dat hij het kind uit het tweede huwelijk van hem was en niet Jan van Horst. Daarom heb ik het even verplaatst Jeroen. Met vriendelijke groet van Robert --Station7 (overleg) 22 jul 2016 22:45 (UTC) De Klauw trilogie (Dr.matlock3423 (overleg) 17 aug 2016 14:22 (UTC)) Het is misschien een domme vraag, maar weet jij of De Klauw Trilogie ook buiten het Brabants stripspektakel te koop zou zijn? Anders zou het zeer moeilijk voor mij worden om daar aan te komen. (Dr.matlock3423 (overleg) 17 aug 2016 14:22 (UTC)) Zover ik weet en alleen heb gehoord tot nu toe is het alleen daar te verkrijgen. Niet leuk voor jouw overigens, maar voor mij gelukkig wel. Ik hoop dat je er toch nog aan kan komen. En ja...ik loop niet graag daar met "te veel geld" dat het mijn portemonnee uitkomt. --Station7 (overleg) 17 aug 2016 16:14 (UTC) (Dr.matlock3423 (overleg) 17 aug 2016 17:03 (UTC)) Vroeg of laat verschijnt zoiets nog wel eens op Marktplaats. Dan sla ik daar wel toe. Ik neem overigs aan dat de prijs van dit album weer eens belachelijk hoog zal zijn. (Dr.matlock3423 (overleg) 17 aug 2016 17:03 (UTC)) Ik weet helaas de prijs op dit moment ook niet. Een normale prijs voor een De Rode Ridder Trilogie is €79,99. Misschien deze ook? Ik weet het nog niet. --Station7 (overleg) 17 aug 2016 19:15 (UTC) Prijzen zijn inmiddels bekend. Een gewone luxe uitgave is €130,-. Met een plaat is €350,-. :O --Station7 (overleg) 17 aug 2016 21:59 (UTC) Achtergrond Hoi, was even een nieuwe achtergrond uitproberen in de themaontwerper, maar hij gaf een kapot icoontje dus ik moest 'm wel even publiceren voor ik het voorbeeld kon zien. Dat laat wel meteen toe dat jij hem ook live op de wiki kan zien. Wat vind je ervan? Vind je deze leuk of heb je liever de vorige toch? :) laat gerust weten. YATTA ヽ( ° ヮ° )ﾉ ☆ 2016年08月22日、18:31:10 Ik vind het een gave achtergrond. Zeker een goed idee. :) Zowel albums van de originele reeks als Karel Biddeloo's reeks. De site heeft op sommige dingen wel een nieuwigheid nodig, dus dit is zeker een goed idee. :D --Station7 (overleg) 22 aug 2016 18:35 (UTC) :Ja, voor mij is het wel al een hele tijd geleden dat ik De Rode Ridder gelezen heb, maar ik heb wel geprobeerd zowel moderne als oude strips erin te steken, zodat (net als op de wiki) het hele gamma vertegenwoordigd is. :Over nieuwigheden gesproken: aangezien je een Community-pagina hebt, heb ik ook meteen een header voor je gemaakt en geüpload :) je kan ook even laten weten wat je ervan vindt: Speciaal:Community. Nieuwe versies kan je plaatsen op Bestand:Community-Page-Header.jpg als je hem wil vervangen. :YATTA ヽ( ° ヮ° )ﾉ ☆ 2016年08月22日、18:50:50 ::Ook leuk gedaan. Voor nu hoeft het niet vervangen te worden. Ik ben benieuwd of daardoor ook het aantal views stijgt. Wie weet. ;) In ieder geval, je hebt goed werk verricht. --Station7 (overleg) 22 aug 2016 19:33 (UTC) :::Nu je dit toch allemaal leest, kun je iets doen aan de pagina van Martin Hofman. Iets is verkeerd gelinkt, maar ik kan het niet vinden. Daardoor kan ik wel de pagina gewoon editing, maar de paarse kleur gaat niet direct weg zoals bij alle andere pagina's. Ik weet zeker dat er ergens een kleine fout zit. Bij de andere pagina's heb ik dit probleem namelijk niet. :) --Station7 (overleg) 22 aug 2016 21:06 (UTC) ::::Hoe bedoel je? Ik zie zelf niet echt iets verkeerd met het artikel. ::::YATTA ヽ( ° ヮ° )ﾉ ☆ 2016年08月23日、08:42:47 Hi Station 7, Ik had erbij gezet wie niet naakt is, omdat bij de sectie “naakt in de stripreeks”, Abigaïl verkeerdelijk vermeld staat als naakt in “De Maagdenburcht”, maar deze sectie is niet toegankelijk om zelf te bewerken, daarom gaf ik dit daar aan. Ik heb deze fout zelf destijds op de vroegere site van de Rode Ridder aangegeven. Dat van de wetenswaardigheden wist ik niet, en heb ik aangepast zoals hoort. Met ridderlijke groeten, Arnak, de Donkere. Hoi Station 7, Ik merkte dat je mijn bijdrage bij "het Nachtvolk" verwijderd hebt. Dit was echter geen eigen mening, maar iets wat Karel Biddeloo me ooit zelf vertelde op een signeersessie. Ik maakte de link met "Nocturno" en andere personages. vb: Shira uit "De Vervloekte Stad" is gebaseerd op een personage van "Stalker the Souless" van Wallace Wood. Dat kan wel kloppen, maar ik wil ook graag een bron erbij zien. Er stond bij dat het gebaseerd was op tijdschriften/bladen. Ik heb er al onder links bij geplaatst. Ik zou al was ik jouw, eerst goed naar de pagina's kijken voordat je iets bewerkt. Ik hoop echt dat je de regels hebt gelezen, want ik probeer je alleen maar verder te helpen. Je bijdragen waardeer ik, maar kijk ik eerst maar goed naar andere pagina's. --Station7 (overleg) 24 jul 2018 07:28 (UTC) Hey Station 7, Ik heb de bronnen vermeld bij de pagina's waarop ik gepost had ;-) Ik ben net als Karel enorme fan van het Fantastische genre. En daar ik een enorm liefhebber ben van dergelijke strips en films, wil ik graag mijn kennis met je delen. Ik zal er op letten om mijn bronnen te vermelden. Zoals je kan zien heb ik dit reeds aangepast bij enkele pagina's. Ja, klopt ik heb Karel zeker een viertal keer ontmoet, zelfs nog één jaar voor zijn dood. De man heeft "pulp" geïntroduceerd in de lage landen. Hoi Station 7, Wat je vraag over "Het Nachtvolk" betrof, het is weldegelijk "Eerie". Ik ben het nog eens gaan op zoeken, voor de zekerheid. Maar als fan van het genre en Biddeloo's werk wil ik je zo correct mogelijke info bezorgen. Zoals ik reeds eerder vermelde; Karel maakte regelmatig verwijzingen, uit dergelijke stripbladen, in zijn verhalen. Vergelijk bv. het onderste prentje (met de twee monstermannen en de barbaar) op de link (https://raggedclaws.com/2013/01/10/connections-frank-frazetta-and-gonzalo-mayo/) die ik je net deelde, met de tweede pagina uit "De Maagdenburcht" en je zal me snappen ;). met ridderlijke groeten, Arnak, de Donkere Hoi Station 7, Gevonden, :): http://www.comiccollectorlive.com/LiveData/Issue.aspx?id=37675669-e307-40bf-ac89-d6306f4733bf , vergelijk vooral de gevleugelde demon met z'n bijl. Wat je andere vraag betreft, klopt...ik was er toevallig op uitgekomen toen ik op zoek was naar deze afbeelding. hoi Robert, Ik ben ook de tekeningen in "De Dame van de Poorten" voor je gaan op zoeken. Bij gebrek aan een scanner laat ik de nummers van de stroken weten: Strook 52: De Blauwe Gargoyle met de bijl bovenaan (duidelijk herkenbaar op/vergelijkbaar met de cover van Eerie #41) Strook 59: Op de achtergrond, achter de trol die Huon aanvalt, zie je de "Spookridder met helm en schild" (ook herkenbaar op de cover van Eerie #41). Strook 61: Het gedrocht met de hondenkop en de ring door zijn neus, is een ietwat aangepast versie van het gedrocht met z'n kromzwaard op de cover van Eerie #41 Greetz, ;) Hoi Robert, Klopt...ik heet helemaal geen "Arnak". Mijn naam is Maarten. Arnak (heeft overigens niets te maken met de personages van Karel Biddeloo, louter toevallig) is een personage dat ik zelf bedacht heb en waar ik momenteel een stripreeks rond probeer uit te werken. De naam is eerder een verwijzing naar "Arn" (zoon van Prins Valiant). Ik heb een "fotografisch" geheugen, vandaar dat ik dergelijke "details" in strips opmerk ;-) Greetz, Maarten, Don't wory, I understand you "completely" :) Arnak, de Donkere (overleg) 31 jul 2018 19:35 (UTC)